ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Vectorman (series)
Vectorman is a series of run and gun platform games developed by BlueSky Software and published by Sega for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. The first game in the series was released in October 1995.Sega begins 24-hour countdown to "Vectormania" The games have since appeared on several game compilations, including the Sega Genesis Collection for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable, the Sonic Gems Collection for the Nintendo GameCube, and Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Vectorman was added to the Wii Virtual Console in 2007, on Steam as part of the Sega Genesis Classics Pack, and as part of the Sega Forever service in 2018. Vectorman is a series of run and gun platform games developed by BlueSky Software and published by Sega for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. The first game in the series was released in October 1995.Sega begins 24-hour countdown to "Vectormania" The games have since appeared on several game compilations, including the Sega Genesis Collection for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable, the Sonic Gems Collection for the Nintendo GameCube, and Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Vectorman was added to the Wii Virtual Console in 2007, on Steam as part of the Sega Genesis Classics Pack, and as part of the Sega Forever service in 2018. Reception The four reviewers of Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the first Vectorman a score of 8.25 out of 10, unanimously praising the advanced graphics and animation, large levels with numerous hidden areas, strong audio, and ability to change into different forms. GamePro s Scary Larry gave it a rave review, stating that "your jaw will hang open in amazement at what Vectorman does with the 16-bit Genesis engine. This platform game comes on with great guns, a morphing hero, and diverse, well-detailed levels." He also praised the simple controls, advanced graphics, and sound effects, and scored it a 5/5 in graphics, control, and FunFactor and a 4.5/5 in sound. Both Electronic Gaming Monthly and GamePro awarded it Best Genesis Game of 1995. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave Vectorman 2 a 7.25 out of 10. Shawn Smith, Dan Hsu, and Crispin Boyer applauded its traditional side-scrolling gameplay, huge levels, graphics, and animation, especially on the bosses. Sushi-X, in contrast, said that the levels are surprisingly small, making it a disappointment compared to the first game. Scary Larry gave it a 4.5/5 in graphics and a 5/5 in every other category. He said that compared to the first game, it "has cleaner graphics, more sound and voice effects, and faster, smoother gameplay. Add to this spectacular and complex levels, and you have the makings of a Sega classic." Electronic Gaming Monthly awarded it Genesis Game of the Year. Other Vectorman projects A design document was completed for a third Vectorman title in the series which would have appeared on the Sega Saturn, but BlueSky Software's relationship with Sega ended before the proposal could be reviewed or green-lit. In 2000, six former BlueSky employees formed a new company called VBlank Software to create original titles for the PlayStation 2. One of the projects they created was a demo for a new 3D Vectorman game which would have featured the character on an alien planet with new transformations. However, Sega had already established a relationship with Canadian developer Pseudo Interactive to create a Vectorman title that was based around a more traditional combat model and had a more serious tone. VBlank Software never got to present its demo and Sega canceled Pseudo Interactive's Vectorman title after it was briefly shown at the 2003 E3. Category:Vectorman Category:Sega Games franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1995